Thinking Of Bad Love
by Inufan783
Summary: Inuyasha's thoughts while he's pinned to the tree, mainly on Kikyou. songfic Rated for safety.


This is my second songfic idea. This is just what I think might have gone through Inuyasha's head while he was sealed.

('_blah blah blah_') Inuyashathinking outside of subjuct

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own the animanga Inuyasha or the song You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. All disclaimers apply.

**Thinking Of Bad Love**

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name

* * *

_

Exactly 6 seconds after his name escaped the woman's lips, the arrow she shot pinned him to the sacred tree in the Forest of Inuyasha. The jewel fell from his grasp, his hand outstretched, and onto the ground as everything went silent. The only sound was the echo of the jewel making contact with the ground, and the bowstring vibrating afterwards.

A woman in a white and red priestess outfit held the bow in the same position when she let the arrow fly, a wound on her shoulder that the half demon, Inuyasha, didn't notice in his shock. She had a look of pain, betrayel, and hatred. He only saw hatred in her eyes.

_

* * *

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

* * *

The wind blew across the two during the silence.

"Ki-Kikyo... How could-I thought...," and with that, Inuyasha was overcome with a deep sleep.

He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't move, much less open his eyes to look around. It was as if he were dead. Left in darkness and taken away from the world.

'_Keh! Just like death.'_ He mentally smirked, but it left just as fast as it had appeared.

_

* * *

Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

* * *

'_Kikyo...'_ He had fallen for the woman who was known as the village priestess. To think all this happened just for the jewel.

The Shikon no Tama, jewel of four souls. Known to grant power to whoever possessed it, human _or_ demon.

He was a half-demon.

She was a priestess.

He wanted the jewel.

She protected the jewel.

He wanted to be more powerful.

She wanted to have a normal life.

He wanted to become a full demon.

She wanted him to become human.

_

* * *

Oh, You're a loaded gun  
Oh, There's nowhere to run_

* * *

With so many differences, he should have known. But they both fell for eachother. Both were different, but also alike._

* * *

No one can save me  
The damage is done_

* * *

He remembered what had happened. He said he would become human, and they would both meet at the sacred tree._

* * *

Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name_

* * *

They decided to meet at the sacred tree. That was where he would use the jewel to become human, start a life with Kikyo, and both would live normal human lives._

* * *

I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

* * *

He did his part. He went to the tree and waited for Kikyo to bring the jewel. Then he heard arrows coming his way._

* * *

You give love a bad name_

* * *

As he turned, the arrows missed him and hit the sacred tree. That's when he saw her, Kikyo aiming an arrow right at him._

* * *

You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips_

* * *

He rememered the smiles she once gave him, then looked on at what was happenning at the moment. What had happened? Was she really aiming at him?

"Die Inuyasha!"

That was all he needed to understand. She wanted to kill him. It was her trap. She waited for his guard to go down and she would kill him. How could he have fallen for this?

_

* * *

A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

* * *

A flashback came to him, that evening at the docks, the boat ride they had. She had fallen and he caught her. He made his decision that moment, he would become human and live with Kikyo. No second thoughts. He longed for such a life. Afterwards, she kissed him. He was surprised at first, but then kissed her back.

(_'That's weird, it feel something on my ears. Probably the wind.')

* * *

Oh, You're a loaded gun  
Oh, There's nowhere to run_

* * *

It was a trap. He should have known the very moment in the field, when she asked that question...:

"Inuyasha, what do you think of me? Do I seem ordinary?"

_

* * *

No one can save me  
The damage is done_

* * *

She told him why she couldn't reveal her secrets. "I must never waver," she said. "If I did, a demon would get the better of me," she explained. He knew she wasn't blind. She knew he was 'half' demon. They were different, yet she claimed they were similar._

* * *

Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name_

* * *

He should have never fallen for that sad and lonely expression of Kikyo's. He felt guilty when she told him how she felt. He fell for everything, from the beginning to the end._

* * *

I play my part and you play your game_

* * *

She didn't betray him, she couldn't have, because she never wanted to be with him. She only wanted to kill him._

* * *

You give love a bad name..._

* * *

(_'What's this feeling? Footsteps? Is that a girl's voice I hear?'_)

"Whoever you are, please! Somebody HELP ME!"

* * *

There it is. I hope you guys understand why I put those 'out-of-topic' things. Hopefully everyone remembers the first episode. And very very few parts, I used info on other episodes, such as the kiss at the docks. Yes, it actually happened. As for Inuyasha's thoughts, this is only what I think was going through Inuyasha's head. Please review! 

A/N:  
Wonder why everything went so fast? Well in thesecond episode, you find out that Inuyash had no clue he was sealed for 50 years. This shows that it might not have felt so long to him. It probably felt only about one night to him, or maybe even shorter. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
